Ally Malet
Alison 'Ally' Malet is an agent of the Department of Floaters. She is written by Astral Void. Agent Profile Appearance Ally is six feet tall, and has long red hair that she usually keeps in braids. She is thin, but muscular, and has a lot of old scars across her body. She has a prosthetic eye and a prosthetic right arm, both of which were made by DoSAT. While the arm looks normal, the eye is a very pale shade of grey, contrasting her other eye, which is brown. She is usually described as appearing to be more than a little insane. Despite her right arm being made by DoSAT, it is not prone to blowing up or shorting out, and it does not contain any hidden weaponry — in fact, she specifically requested that it should be nothing but an arm so she didn't end up with a potential bomb attached to her torso. Her artificial eye has perfect vision and can see the Words. It also has perfect night vision, but since Ally's other eye does not, this has been a problem. Personality Ally is usually indifferent to most things, though she will be friendly — or at least civil — to other people. Growing up with a lack of culture has given her a curious interest in cultures of different continua, and she likes discussing them with others. When provoked, she will become incredibly angry and a potential danger to others. She does not like talking or thinking about her past and will decline any invitations to discuss it. She has a strong love of books, music, TV, animals and weapons. Agent History Ally began life as 'Mira Forrest', the girl tribute from District Seven in a Hunger Games fic. She grew up in a (fortunately uncanon) camp designed to take orphaned and unwanted children and turn them into cold-blooded killers, specifically for the purpose of either winning District Seven more victories, or, should they lose, providing the Capitol audience with a better show. While Ally never became obsessed with killing, winning or proving superiority, she did not want to die and so learned as much as she had to in order to stay alive. This process lost her an eye and an arm, though she recovered from each of these wounds. Eventually, she became a tribute and entered the Games. Upon encountering the Marty Stu of the fic, she fell in love with him, and he emotionally manipulated her by returning the feelings and later seducing her, in order to have her fight for him. Eventually, he broke her heart and was about to kill her when the PPC stepped in, killed him and recruited Ally. After she got out of FicPsych, she interned at the DMS and DIC before being sent to Floaters and partnered with Grace. With Grace, she is the joint owner of a mini-Woundwort called 'the Thereah', and the temporary custodians (until someone who wants to adopt him can be found) of a mini-LEO called Erik. Gaius also lives in their RC. Mission Logs Home: The Aether Partnered with Grace Leon * 'Say Hello, Wave Goodbye' (Watership Down) * 'Every You, Every Me' (Dragonriders of Pern) * 'Creator' (NCIS: Los Angeles) * Appears in the Halloween Co-Write. * 'Planes, Guns, Clones and Other Usual PPC Stuff' ** Ally and Grace meet Sergio Turbo and Corolla and end up wreaking more than a little havoc in DoSAT in this interlude. MSTs * 'I Bet You They Won't Play This Song On The Radio' (original fiction) * 'You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk' (original fiction) * 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' (original fiction) * 'Strobe' (original fiction) * 'Couples Therapy (Part One) (Part Two)' (original fiction), with Laburnum Category:PPC Agents Category:Badfic Characters Category:Department of Floaters